The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Veronica plant named ‘Kiss the Sky’ characterized by the combination of longer stems, longer blue flower spikes, and gray-green foliage compared to the seed parent. The new Veronica was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown from the seed parent Veronica x ‘Spike’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,814, patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2015. The male, pollen parent is unknown and the new plant was selected as a chance seedling. The selection of the new plant was due to the combination of longer stems, longer blue flower spikes, and gray-green foliage compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2016 by means of division, and vegetative stem cuttings. Continued asexual propagation by division and vegetative stem cuttings since that time has shown that the unique features of the new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. No plants of the new Veronica have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed by the inventor and his company, Intrinsic Perennial Gardens, Inc within one year of filing of this application and was derived directly from the inventor.